ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Reflejos metálicos
* * * * Lustre, 10th century, deSusa, Irán]] La cerámica de reflejos metálicos , conocida también como de reflejos dorados, loza dorada, ópera Malika, malagueña o granadina. Entra dentro del tercer fuego. Historia Las primeras cerámicas de reflejos metálicos se produjeron al comienzo del Califato Abasí (750-1258) en el siglo IX. Probablemente la difusión de esta técnica, viene supeditada a la prohibición en el mundo árabe de la ostentación, así en la mesa se puede llevar este tipo de cerámica, en representación de los metales preciosos. Los análisis del esmalte de cerámicas Españolas e Italianas (XIII-XVIe siècles):LUSTRE ABBASSIDE Óxido(% peso) España...... Italia *SiO2........ 40-45........ 45-65 *PbO .........35-42 ........15-35 *SnO2......... 9............ 5-9 *Na2O....... ~ 1 ............1-3 *K2O........ 2-4,5 ..........5-9 *Al2O3 .....~ 2 ............2,5-5 *CaO ........~2 ............1,5-5 *FeO .....0,2-0,4 .........0,5-2,5 ]] De este análisis se puede deducir la importancia del esmalte que usamos como base, como imprescindibles, en este caso el estaño y el plomo, para que reaccione correctamente con el resinato esto lo sitúa en realidad como el típico esmalte de mayólica, cuyo rango de cocción está entre 950ºC y 1110ºC. La pasta de reflejos se debe moler en molino de bolas entre 2-4 horas, aunque se puede emplear las pastas si moler con éxito. Otra forma sería calcinar los ingredientes secos a 700ºC y mezclarlos en el molino con vinagre. lustre notes Se suele aplicar sobre el esmalte con la adicción de 50% de lustre y 50% de goma arábiga, o bien con un vehículo aceitoso, como la esencia de trementina. Reflejos metálicos en Manises No hay fórmulas químicas exactas,sino fórmulas de materiales cuya composición exacta no era conocida. por eso un mismo material pero de distinta procedencia, daba distinto resultado. La cerámica de reflejo metálico en Manises(1850-1960), colección Ethnos. Publicado por la Diputación de Valencia ISBN84-7795-143-8 El bizcocho que se empleaba procedía de una marga de los alrededores,que una vez bizcochada se esmaltaba con una cubierta transparente, Composición del esmalte de la cubierta: *Azercón 100gr Es Litargirio (PbO) *Arena 75 gr Es cuarzo procedente del lavado de caolines *Sal 10 gr (sal de cocina (NaCl)) Una vez fundido se trituraba en molino de bolas y en suspensión con agua y sal, se aplicaba por inmersión de la pieza en el baño. Se cocía y la pieza ya fina y se decoraba con una especie de pasta, que era el reflejo y que se obtenía así: La mezcla de productos que mas tarde te indico,se mezclaba y pulverizaba todo en seco y después se amasaba con vinagre,se hacía una especie de panes que una vez secos se calcinaban a 500 o 600ºC. Se refinaba la mezcla anterior y mezclada con vinagre hasta consistencia para poder pintar, se decoraba la pieza que una vez seca, estaba lista para cocer. fórmula de reflejos metálico del libro: *Almánguena 360 gr Es el almagre o mazarrón (óxido de hierro natural) *Oxido de cobre 150 *Bermellón 30 Es sulfuro de mercurio natural *Nitrato de plata 5 *Azufre flor 150 *Se puede añadir 5 ó 6 % de nitrato de bismuto, se calcina y prepara como hemos dicho. book published in Lisbon in 1705, and this tehcnic was usual in Portugal since the arab invasion. It was used in the tiles "azulejo". Reflejos Dorados *Coper sulfide 10 *Iron sulfide 5 *silver sulfide 1 *yellow and red iron oxide 12 copper transmutation glaze Las piezas decoradas se cocían en hornos especiales que hacían mucho humo procedente de plantas aromáticas como el romero. Actualmente se hace la reducción a gas se cocía a 600 0 650ºC y y las piezas al sacarlas y una vez frías,se lavaban con agua para quitarles los óxidos de hierro y aparecía debajo el reflejo metálico. Hola! Necesito hacerles una consulta Una fórmula del ceramista Fernando Savoie, para hacer el empaste con el que se aplican las sales metálicas. El prepara un resinato en base a: *Vinagre.....................60 cm3 *Goma arábiga(molida)...20 grs. Se pone esto en un cuenco o pocillo de loza o porcelana a baño de María, durante 20 a 30 minutos hasta que quede con la consistencia de la miel. Luego se mezcla en un mortero: *Sulfato de cobre........5 grs. *Resinato...................5 cm3 Si está muy líquido se espesa con un poco de arcilla roja; si está espeso, se aligera con trementina o aceite de lavanda. Henrique Cock Henrique Cock, persona ilustre del séquito de Felipe II, nos relata el siguiente procedimiento: Para elaborar la fórmula del reflejo metálico (cobre, plata, bermellón, almagre) y de los colores que a veces se añadían al dorado (los óxidos de cobalto (el zafre) y de cobre). El plomo y el estaño se mezclaban en una proporción de 10 a 1 partes, o lo es igual, que por cada arroba de plomo se añadían de tres a cuatro libras de estaño, materiales que se calcinaban en un horno especial, se unían a pequeñas cantidades de otros productos (sal, arena) y, una vez molidos, se disolvían en agua bañando con este líquido las piezas. 'para que toda la vajilla hagan dorada, toman vinagre muy fuerte con el cual mezclan como dos reales de plata en polvo y bermellón y almagre y un poco de alambre (cobre), lo cual todo mezclado escriben con una pluma sobre los platos y escudillas todo lo que quieren y los meten tercera vez en el horno, y entonces quedan del color de oro que no se les puede quitar hasta que se caigan en pedazos. Esto me contaron los mismos olleros'. Así pues, la base de esta receta del dorado era la plata y el cobre sulfurados. La mezcla obtenida después de un complejo proceso era diluida en vinagre y se aplicaba como decoración sobre las piezas en la tercera cocción reductora.La producción cerámica del siglo XVI: Técnicas, tipologías de piezas y repertorios Ellos se mezclan de la manera siguiente: una pequeña porción de azufre en polvo se pone en una cazuela con dos pequeños trozos de cobre, entre ellos una moneda de una peseta de plata; el resto del azufre y el cobre se añade a ella. When this casserole is ready, it is placed on the fire, and is made to boil until the sulphur is consumed, which is evident when no flame issues from it. Cuando esto está listo cazuela, se coloca sobre el fuego, y se hace hervir hasta que el azufre se consume, es evidente que cuando no llama cuestiones de la misma. The preparation is then taken from the fire, and when cold is pounded very fine ; the red ochre and scoriae are then added to it; it is mixed up by hand and again pounded into powder. La preparación entonces es tomada del fuego, y cuando es frío golpean muy bien, el rojo ocre y scoriae se han añadido posteriormente a ella, sino que está mezclada a mano y atacaron de nuevo en polvo. The preparation is placed in a basin and mixed with enough water to make a sufficient paste to stick on the sides of the basin ; the mixture is then rubbed on the vessel with a stick; it is therefore indispensable that the water should be added very gradually until the mixture is in the proper state. La preparación se coloca en una cuenca y se mezcla con agua suficiente para hacer una pasta suficiente para pegar en los costados de la cuenca, la mezcla se frota en el buque con un palo, por lo que es indispensable que el agua debe añadirse poco a poco hasta que la mezcla está en el buen estado. " The basin ready prepared must be placed in an oven for six hours. At Manises it is customary to do so when the vessels of common pottery are baked; after this the mixture is scratched off the sides of the basin with some iron instrument; it is then removed from there and broken up into small pieces, which are pounded fine in a hand-mortar with the quantity of vinegar already mentioned, and after having been well ground and pounded together for two hours the mixture is ready for decorating. It is well to observe that the quantity of varnish and gold-coloured mixture which is required for every object can only be ascertained by practice." "La cuenca preparada debe ser colocado en un horno durante seis horas. En Manises es costumbre hacerlo en el momento de los buques de cerámica son asadas, y después de esto, la mezcla es dañado los lados de la cuenca con algunos instrumentos de hierro, sino que Luego se retira de allí y hasta roto en pedazos pequeños, que son bien machacados en un mortero de mano con la cantidad de vinagre ya se ha mencionado, y después de haber sido así terreno y golpean juntos durante dos horas la mezcla está listo para la decoración. Es así observar que la cantidad de barniz y oro-mezcla de colores que se requiere para cada objeto sólo puede determinarse por la práctica ". Definición Los lustres son soluciones inorgánicas de combinaciones metálicas que permiten obtener decoraciones muy brillantes con efectos de carácter irisado sobre sustratos lisos (vidrio, esmalte, cristal...). Los pigmentos son, metales preciosos, u óxidos pigmentados de ciertos metales; los solventes son principalmente aceites esenciales. Una preparación de lustre listo para su empleo se presenta bajo la forma de una solución perfectamente clara que no contiene pigmentos no disueltos en suspensión. Les lustres pueden ser empleados directamente, o diluidos; depende de la viscosidad. Es necesario utilizar como diluyentes aceites y esencias de la mas alta calidad. LUSTRES METÁLICOS. LUSTRES Texto integro ofrecido por: Latino Los lustres son aplicados con pincel, con pistola, o con tampon, en impresión directa o en calcomanía. Utilizados con soluciones de marmolado se obtienen lustres craquelados. El polvillo y las gotitas de humedad constituyen un impedimento para la aplicación y la cocción de las decoraciones al lustre; por lo tanto es muy importante que los talleres de decoración sean mantenidos en buen estado. En general, los lustres son aplicados de la misma manera que el oro brillante líquido y, después de la cocción, constituyen una capa extremadamente delgada de óxidos metálicos parcialmente fundida en la superficie del vidrio o de los cristales sobre los cuales ha sido aplicada. Ella produce ciertos efectos originales que no se pueden obtener por otros medios. Temperatura de cocción de los lustres metálicos : En regla general los lustres pueden ser cocidos con margenes bastante importantes para los productos cerámicos y el vidrio, mientras que para el cristal el margen es mínimo. Son productos que reciben en general el nombre de decoraciones de 3er fuego. Tipo de producto rango de temperaturas *Porcelana 780 - 860 °C *Bone China 750 - 800 °C *Vitreous China 750 - 800 °C *Faïence 650 - 740 °C *Vidrio 540 - 580 °C *Cristal 480 - 500 °C Teoría sobre la preparación de un lustre metálico : En los párrafos que siguen están descritas las fases de fabricación de un lustre metálico tal como eran practicadas por los químicos de las grandes fábricas durante el siglo XX. Los métodos actuales son ciertamente más precisos y mas complejos, pero esta descripción continúa siendo, sin embargo, muy instructiva sobre el proceso de elaboración de estos lustres. Nota importante : Hoy la casi totalidad de los lustres vendidos en los comercios son exentos de plomo, cadmio y uranio. 3) Lustres metálicos : Los resinatos de plomo y de bismuto son considerados como "fundentes". Utilizado solo el resinato de bismuto da irisados nacarados. La adición de resinatos colorantes al resinato de bismuto (fundente e irisante) da matices variados a los irisados. Ejemplos : Lustre irisado amarillo verdusco realizado a base de resinato de bismuto mezclado con resinato de vanadio. Lustre irisado rosa realizado a base de resinato de oro y resinato de plata mezclados con resinato de bismuto. 4) Lustres líquidos : En un mortero se trituran los resinatos a unir con esencia de lavanda, luego se agrega más de esta esencia, y se calienta la mezcla progresivamente. Cuando los resinatos entran en combinación y en solución con la esencia de lavanda, el tinte del liquido se oscurece. Se cesa entonces el calentamiento y se deja que la reacción continúe sola. Luego del enfriado, se agrega si es necesario esencia de lavanda para lograr la fluidez deseada. Dejar reposar algunos días, después decantar. Los lustres se usan de dos maneras se pueden mezclar con el esmalte en crudo o aplicarse sobre este cuando ya está cocido. En el primer caso, puedes usar una base plúmbica, es decir un esmalte o frita a base de plomo , muy brillante, muy fundente o uno alcalino , más duro y de mayor temperatura , donde se usa el bórax como fundente. En el segundo caso, el vinagre sirve como coagulante. Se hornea la pieza en atmósfera oxidante ( con la tobera abierta)hasta llegar al punto de fusión del barniz base después se enfría el horno hasta 710-650º C y se reduce (tobera cerrada)durante 15 minutos, después se vuelve a abrir la tobera hasta que enfrie. Después de hornearlas se limpian y aparece el reflejo. No se si funcionará en un horno sin toberas: (Pensaba que era imprescindible en todo horno) lo que puede pasar es que el esmalte hierva y se llene de burbujas , es cuestión de probar. Yo he utilizado lustres para raku , el famoso Oro Raku que se hace en base a una frita alcalina, nitrato de plata y oxido de titanio, pero como sabes, (Sabias?)en raku, se reduce fuera del horno. En general, puedes lograr un efecto de lustre si le añades sales metálicas al barniz o esmalte : Nitrato de cobre(Oro rojo), Nitrato de plata(dorado), Subnitrato de bismuto,nitrato de niquel,sulfato de cobalto(reflejos azules),sulfato de manganeso, cloruro férrico(reflejo castaño), todo esto que te digo funciona en cerámica, pero yo solo he utilizado plata, fierro y cobre que es lo que hay en el mercado. La base que yo uso, para raku, son en base a ocre ya que el fierro ayuda ala formación de lustres (entre 80 y 90 % de ocre y el resto en sales)" Recetas de Alan Caiger-Smith. Fire lustre to 660C (reduction) Red *copper sulfate 18 *tin oxide 22 *red ochre 100 Caiger-Smith favorite colour *silver chloride 15 *tin oxide 10 *copper carb 25 *red ochre 80 T7 *silver carb 70 *red ochre 50 *kaolin 50 80.6 William Burton *copper sulfide 27 *silver sulfide 7 *red ochre 50 *kaolin(calcined) 16 mezclar la goma 50/50 solución con agua caliente, luego sobre una cucharadita de lustre con goma / solución de agua para hacer el lustre de flujo Reduced lustres Copio una colaboración que en un momento me acercó Ani Berolatti, ceramista. Son las formulas usadas tradicionalmente por árabes e italianos. Recetario Industrial .GD HIscox Italianos *Sulfuro de cobre 24.74 *Sulfuro de plata 1.03 *Sulfuro de mercurio 24.74 *Ocre rojo 49.49 Arabe *Sulfuro de cobre 26.87 *Sulfuro de plata 1.15 *Ocre rojo 71.98 Otras *Carbonato de cobre 30, *Ocre rojo 70 *Sulfuro de cobre 20m, *oxido de estaño 25, *Ocre rojo 55 *Carbonato de cobre 28, *carbonato de plata 2, *Ocre rojo 70 Se molían los ingredientes con vinagre y se aplicaban sobre cerámica ya esmaltada , no indica la temperatura, pero generalmente para lustres es 800º C o menos en atmósfera reductora , se secan con facilidad , así que hay que guardarlos bien cerrados, pueden diluirse con aceite de trementina. Théodore Deck propone y prueba las siguientes fórmulas: Reflet Doré *Sulfure de cuivre 10 *Sulfure de fer 5 *Sulfure d’argent 1 *Ocre jaune et rouge 12 Reflet Doré *Sulfure de cuivre 5 *Nitrate d’argent 2 *Colcotar 1 *Bol d’Arménie (oxydes de fer) 4 Reflet Rouge *Sulfure de cuivre 5 *Protoxyde d’étain 2 *Noir de fumée 1 Ocre rouge et jaune 4 *Reflet Rouge *Oxyde de cuivre 8 *Oxyde de fer 5 *Colcotar (oxydes de fer) 6 *Bol d’Arménie 6 Según Deck: « on broie les matières premières avec du vinaigre de vin et on les applique un peu épaisses sur les pièces déjà cuites en émail. Le vinaigre a pour objet de rendre plus facile l’emploi de la composition. On enfourne les pièces dans un petit four où la flamme passe, et pour plus de précautions par rapport à la casse, on les enferme dans des gazettes à claire-voie. On chauffe doucement à la fumée, ce qui a pour objet de former un silicate de protoxyde de cuivre avec reflet métallique ; la température doit être très faible, à peine le rouge naissant. Le décor des pièces sort du four sous une couche noire que l’on enlève avec des chiffons, et le reflet apparaît très brillant, soit en jaune, soit en rouge, suivant la composition… On comprend aisément qu’il sera facile de varier les compositions pour en changer les nuances, pourvu que l’on observe le principe de cuire dans un petit four et dans une atmosphère réductrice. » Recipies w/flux; active Golden Red *copper carb: 32 *silver nitrate:2 *bismuth carb:1 (#) see above *red ochre:65 Recipes w/o flux; passive Deep Iridescent Red *silver sulphide:6 *copper sulphide:22 * red ochre:42 *china clay:30 Silver to Bluish Silver *silver chloride:12 *tin oxide:10 *red ochre:39 *china clay:39 Strong Red *copper sulphide:20 *tin oxide:24 *red ochre:56 Orange Gold to Red *copper sulphide:27 *silver sulphide: 7 *red ochre:60 Uso tóxico Se me olvidaba para manejar el nitrato de plata usa guantes o no lo toques; quema la piel y produce manchas marron. Supongo que lo sabes, pero por si acaso. . Véase también *Lustres en reducción *Lusterware *Cobre mate *Resinato Referencias Enlaces externos *Cocción de reflejo metálico por Ariadna Benavides y Ribes. Artículo ofrecido por la revista www.infoceramica.com. *Reflejo metalico hispanomorisco. Hilo del foro cerámico de Manises. *ESMALTES METÁLICOS. Curva de cocción ofrecida por www.marphil.com. *Islamic Ceramics *La producción cerámica del siglo XVI: Técnicas, tipologías de piezas y repertorios. Aragón investiga. *Reducción en horno electrico? *Lustres o reflejos metalicos *Mecanismos desarrollo de lustres Categoría:cobre Categoría:Reflejos metálicos Categoría:lustre Categoría:Cerámica de Al-Andalus Categoría:Colores tercer fuego Categoría:Diccionario R Metalicos, Reflejos